The Tale of Twins
by JustCuzI'mAwesomeLikeThat
Summary: It was may years ago when Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin first met Fred and George Weasley. This is thier story. It follows the Harry Potter timeline but mainly focus on the Hitachiins. Reviews are very welcome. This story will contain 6 chapters, the more reviews, the quicker updates.
1. Chapter 1

It was many years ago when Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin first met Fred and George Weasley, and it all started in London.

The Hitachiins were there on holiday and had successfully sneaked away from their hotel room to explore the city on their own. Of course, it wasn't long till they ended up lost.

"Hikaru, are we still even in London?" Kaoru asked, trying not to show uneasiness as they walked through a shady part of the city. "Of course we are. Look see, we're back to the main streets." The elder twin said as the two exited onto the busy street. "Look, a comic store come! Let's check it out!"

The two entered the store, the silence of the interior greatly contrasting the world outside. It was a quaint store, the walls decorated in framed posters, collectibles lined up on the wall behind the register, and racks and boxes with comics. "Come on." Hikaru said and lead his brother over to one of the boxes.

For the next several minutes the twins searched through the comics, speaking only to show each other what they found. The bell attached to the door sounded, instinctually the twins looked over. Another set of twins, this pair a little older than themselves, entered. Had it not been for the difference in height ,the Hitachiins would've thought they were looking at mirror images of eachother.

The new twins stayed in the doorway, looking around with awe and slight confusion.

"Fred, are you sure about this? Mum's gonna have a cow when we sees' we're gone." One of the twins whispered. "It'll be fine, she's still all giddy about Charlie being a prefect." The other twin, Fred, assured. "Come on, Georgie."

The two walked passed the Hitachiins and over to the rack of comics. " What exactly are we to get her? I didn't even know Ginny liked this stuff." Fred, they think, stated. " It's cause she made friends with those muggles in the village. Why don't we get her that? " The other, Georgie, suggested, pointing to a small figurine of a superhero.

"That could be expensive, we really didn't get much in the exchange office." The nodded and began conversing with each other.

"Pss, Hikaru, those two are acting a little odd don't you think?" Kaoru whispered to his brother. "Yeah, and what's a muggle?" Hikaru asked back. They continued to watch the older set of twins for a while but eventually their staring caught their subjects attention.

"Looks like we got some fans, George." Fred said, nudging his brother. " Perhaps we should get quills and parchment for autographs." George responded. "As if. We're not the ones acting all weird." The Hitachiins replied. The elder pair snickered and approached them. " We could say the same." They responded, and held their hands out.

"Fred Weasley."

"George Weasley."

The Hitachiins hesitantly shook hands with them and introduced themselves as well.

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin."

"And I'm Kaoru Hitachiin."

Now they waited for the Weasleys to exclaim/ ask of they were connected to the famous fashion designer, Yuzuha Hitachiin, but it never came. "Strange names. You guys from here?" George asked. "No, we're here on holiday. Kaoru and I snuck away from our hotel room to explore. " Hikaru explained.

"Couple of rebels, eh." Fred said. "Yeah, George and I here with our family getting school supplies. We snuck away to try and find our little sister a birthday present." The Hitachiins raised their eyebrows. "And you thought a comic book store would be a perfect place?" Hikaru asked.

"Well she's turning eight and lately got into..uh..this stuff." George said, motioning to the store memorabilia. " We saved up our allowance to get her something, but were stuck." Fred added.

" Well what superhero does she like?" Kaoru asked. The Weasleys looked to each other.

.

.

.

"Uhh….."

' _Oh man, this is gonna take a while."_

* * *

After about an hour, the two pairs of twins exited the store. Fred carrying a T-shirt and George holding a rolled up poster. " I still don't see why Ginny would like this, it doesn't even move." They younger Weasley muttered to his brother. "Yeah, but whatever if she doesn't like it I'm sure dad would. You know how he like's muggle stuff." The elder Weasley whispered back.

"What's a muggle?"

The Weasley's stopped, remembering they weren't alone. "Uh...how old are you two?

"Eight"

"Then you're far too young to know. Much, much, too young." Fred said, his brother nodding in agreement. "You two aren't that much older!" The Hitachiins protested, but the Weasleys denied them the answer.

"Any way, George,you and I should be heading back. Mum's probably more than panicked without her two pranksters." Fred said to his twin. "You two are leaving?" Kaoru asked, sounding disappointed. " Fred's is right, we have to get back. It was nice to meet you both, we'll contact you when we get home."

The Weasley's turned down the same shady street the Hitachiins had originally gotten lost in. "Hey wait!" Hikaru shouted but the other twins were gone. "How are they going to contact us?" He asked Kaoru. " I don't know. But we should probably get back to the hotel, Mom and Dad could be on their way back from the meeting. " They young Hitachiin said. "You got a point. Let's go."

* * *

Lucky when boys got back, their parents still weren't back and they were able to make it seem like they'd been there the entire time. The day passed on and soon the night began to set in. The twins were getting ready to settle down when a _**THUNK!**_ came from the window.

"Hikaru what was that?!" Kaoru asked, nudging his brother. "It came from the window." Cautiously, the elder Hitachiin walked over and pulled back the curtain. There, a large ruffled owl stood perched. A letter in its beak and a small box attached to its leg. Unlatching the window, Hikaru allowed the owl to enter and removed the letter and box.

"It's addressed to us." He said, handing Kaoru the box. Opening the letter, the two read.

 _ **To Hekaroo and Cowroo (we probably totally misspelled that),**_

 _ **Sup guys it's us, Forge and Gred. The two of you are probably a bit confused as to how this got to ya, but we can't really tell you. It's against the law, seriously it is, so hush.**_

 _ **But moving on, thanks for your help earlier. Our Mum was furious that we disappeared but our sister love the gifts. We think it was worth it. As a thank you we've sent you a Chocolate Frog, they're really good but careful.**_

 _ **Feel free to send a letter back with Errol, the owl, back that way we can keep in touch once school starts. Perhaps some day we'll all meet again.**_

 _ **from Fred and George.**_

The boys finished reading, looking to each other, then the owl, then the box. "They really are a strange pair." Kaoru said, and began to open the box. "No kidding, but cool of them to give us chocolate. Don't eat it all this time, Kaoru." Hikaru teased. "It's not my problem you're slow." Kaoru retorted, opening the box

 _ **Ri-Bit!**_

.

.

.

"OMG IT'S A REAL FROG!"

"DROP THE BOX!"

" AHH HIKARU! IT'S ON MY FACE!"

" DON'T WORRY I'LL GET IT!"

 _ **WACK!**_

* * *

The twins had of course reponed with an angry letter. In the reply, the two could practically hear the Weasley's laughter in the letter. A couple of weeks passed after that candy incident, and September was approaching the Hitachiins were due to return to Japan soon, their parents decided to take a train ride out to the country and then fly back to Japan from Scotland.

With people running this way and that way, the boys sat boredly as they waited for their parents get back.

"Remember let's do this quickly so no Muggles are suspicious."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked up. A family of red head was making their way through the crowd, among them were their new friends. With the exception of the Mother, Father, and a young boy and girl, all the kids sported trunks and a few cages. "Where do you think they're going." Hikaru asked. "Let's watch."

They followed the family with their eyes. Finally all of them stopped at a column, right between platform 9 and 10. "Alright, Fred, you go on."

"I'm not Fred, he's Fred!" One of them protested. "No I'm not!" The other retorted. "Both of you, stop it. Fred, go." The Father said, pushing one of his son's forward. "Fine, I'm going."

Fred backed up and started running.

"He's gonna hit it!"

"Is he crazy?!"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Time to go!" The Hitachiins turn at their mother's voice, calling back an "OK!" before looking back, but the entire family was gone.

"I didn't hear a crash. Did you?" Kaoru asked. "Nope." They sat there confused for a bit before hurried to board their train.

A few days later when the Hitachiins returned to Japan, they were greeted with another owl perch on the window sill of their room. From then on, both pair of twins corresponded with each other on a weekly basis. Through the letters, they got to know a lot about each other, when they were each born, what their families were like, as well as how things were going on at school.

For each pair, school life was very different. It became clear through letters that Hikaru and Kaoru were introverted, has flawless school records, and strictly associated with each other. Fred and George were the exact opposite. The elder pair of twins were popular, constantly in detention, and had developed a large group of friends.

Despite all this, the two pairs stayed connected and awaited for the day they'd all meet again.

* * *

 **Well that was the first chapter, what did you think? In since i didn't exactly state it Fred and George are 12, this being their second year at Hogwarts. Hikaru and Kaoru being eight are still in grade school, third grade if I'm not mistaken. As stated in the summary, this story follows the Harry Potter books, so it's 1989 right now. Also, the story is told mostly from the Hitachiin's side but I will have some later chapters feature the Weasley's until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thank you all so much for the reviews they really mean a lot! Sorry for not having this up sooner, I've been busy with my other story and work. But thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Four years had passed since the two pairs of twins met in London. Through out the years they conversed as often as they could, the most difficult times being during summer because Erol would get lost several times, and winter, due to heavy snow. Eventually, the Hitachiin's opted to buy their own owl, so they sent some money to have the Weasley's buy it from Digonally; they named her Fuji.

Currently, it was mid-June and the Hitachiins were wrapping up their last day of school before summer vacation.

"Welcome home Master Hitachiins." The maids welcomed as the boys entered the house. "Yeah, yeah, is our owl here?" Hikaru demanded, not really paying them any mind. "Yes, Master Hitachiin. It arrived this morning when we were making the bed, it should be up in your room." One of the maids informed.

"Great! Come on Kaoru!" Hikaru said dragging his brother away and up the stairs.

Entering their room, they quickly ran to the window where they had set up a nest for their owl to rest when it returned from its trip. Fuji hooted, spotting her owners and hopped over to them. Hikaru quickly untied the letter from the owl while Kaoru went to get Fujii a treat. Once that was done, they settled down together on their bed with the letter.

"You wanna do the honors?" Hikaru asked.

"No way, the last few times I've opened it I ended up on the receiving end of one of their pranks!" Kaoru stated, holding his hands up in defense.

"You're always on the receiving end ha-ow!"The elder Hitachiin rubbed his head as his brother clung to a pillow and sat ready to hid behind it.

"Baby." Hikaru muttered and opened the letter.

 **Sup Hitachlings!** **How you kids doing, this is Forge talking**

 **No it's not! Gred is!**

 **Hey, get out, wait your turn! Anyway how's it going, you two are out of school for summer already yet right? I still don't know how your whole school system goes. Man, our school year this time was crazy! Wish we could tell you all about it but, eh… still young. Don't worry, just a few more years and then we'll tell ya everything.**

 ** _So what are the two of you planning for the summer? Mum's told us we might take a trip, we don't know where to though yet. Perhaps it may be to Japan, sure be glad to see the two of ya again. We'll keep ya posted._**

 **We got you a late birthday present, it's being sent with Erol. And this time we promise it won't make Kaoru spit sparks. Thanks for those photos by the way. Anyway, we gotta go. Keep your noses clean, don't hijack cars, all that jazz**

- **Fred** and **_George_**

"Whatever it is they're sending I don't want it!" Kaoru retorted, still partly hidden by the pillow. "Come on that last one was fun, after all the sparks wore off, but still it's not my problem you're the unlucky twin." Hikaru stated, folding the letter back up.

Setting it on the nightstand, the elder boy fell back onto his half of the bed.

"I really do hope they take a trip here, it would be nice to see them again. What do you think Kaoru?" He asked, looking over. "Yeah, be nice." Kaoru agreed, stretching out on his side of the bed and letting out a yawn. "I'm going to take a nap, we can write them back afterwards." The younger twin said. "Yeah… later." A warm summer breeze coming through the window and slowly the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Cairo. Of all places for mom to have a fashion shoot it had to be here." Hikaru whined, trying to fan himself. " Well she said she'll be out for most of the day and Dad has a meeting, we might as well go and explore the city." Kaoru said, trying to brighten up the mood despite also overheating. " Hey we can check out the bazar and get a ride out to see the pyramids

Letting out a sigh, Hikaru agreed and was led away by his twin through the city. It the two an hour, at the very least, to reach the bazar. Once there their boredom was quickly evaporated as they found entertainment in all the strange and new things being sold. "Hikaru, we should buy some of these." Kaoru called out, holding up an orange colored robe with gold trim and designs.

"Do you realize how hot it is right now? You'll bake alive in that." Hikaru retorted and started heading over to him. Kaoru continued to look through the clothes, asking his twin's opinion every and then. Eventually, they both left the stand with one robe each.

"How did you convince me to buy one again?" Hikaru asked, shaking his head. " I have my ways." Kaoru responded the two burst into laughter. Thier fun was cut short as Kaoru accidentally bumped into someone, skidding back a little.

"Oh sorry mate, you alright? " The person asked with a prominent English accent. They were dress in modern Egyptian clothes, with a white hood to keep the sun from shining down on them.

"Yeah I'm…."

Kaoru had looked up them and the air froze.

"By Merlin's beard.." The other said. "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." He took his hood off, revealing his longish red hair slightly disheveled. "No way." Hikaru said, staring in astonishment. " Fred? Or is it George?" The Elder Hitachiin asked, a bit embarrassed that he'd never learnt the difference between the Weasley's.

"Haha, it's George. I'm actually looking for Fred, we got split up." The younger Weasley admitted. " How long have you been looking? He can't have gotten far." Kaoru spoke up. " You guys don't know Fred, he can get into more trouble by himself." George laughed. " It's been a while since I lost him, I've gotten side tracked several times."

"Come on, the three of us can find that buffoon together." The weasley twin said and lead them off in the direction he was originally headed. They chatted about why each person was in Egypt, as well as discussing things sent in letters.

"So the two of you really spent all of your first school year in detention?" Kaoru asked. "Well, not all of it. But we certainly put our stamp on the school at the top troublemakers. Lots of hard work keeping that up." George said, pretending to be exhausted. " And you guys became became 'Beaters'? What exactly is that, you both didn't really explain." Hikaru spoke up.

"Uh..well in the sport we play." George started. " Fred and I are equipped with bats and we hit these heavy balls at the opponent's team and also keep our team from being hit." He concluded. " It's the best way to describe it.

"Wow. Have either of you ever gotten hurt?" Hikaru asked again. "A bit, a few bruises, a couple of broken bones, we both ended up in the hospital wing after one brutal match." The young Weasley said. "Wow"

They continued to search the Bazar for the missing Weasley, finally, after another fifteen minutes they gave up. "Uh, I'm going to skin him once I find him!" George hissed, folding his arms.

"Even if you do, I'll still be the better-looking twin." A voice from behind them came.

"Fred you git!" George snapped, turning on his heel and moving to smack his copy image. "We've been looking for you for over an hour now!" He shouted at him, his brother dodged his blows. "Hey relax! I've been looking for you too, well most of the time." Fred said, ducking as George swung at him again.

"And what do you mean 'We'?" He asked. "Oh! You are never gonna believe who I ran into, literally!" George said, the anger out of his voice. Wheeling his brother around, the younger Weasley twin lead him back to where he'd left the younger set of boys.

"Blimey...the heats finally gotten to me." Fred muttered, his eyes falling on the Hitachiins. " Tell me I'm not looking at who I think it is." He said, looking them over them. "Hikaru and Kaoru, it's been a bloody long time."

"No kidding, been about four years." Hikaru spoke up, a grin tugging at his face. " Wow the two of you have grown, especially your hair. It looks like a mane." Kaoru added. "Better a mane that looking like a pair of coconuts. Seriously, what is up with his?" Fred asked, ruffling both the younger set of twins' hair.

"Watch it!" The younger pair protested, trying to fix their hair. "Oh relax, you don't have much hair to mess up anyway. So how did you two end up here in Egypt? Here on holiday?" Fred asked. "Partially," Hikaru replied. " Our mom is doing a fashion show in the city." He continued.

"Oh right, your mum makes clothes..." Fred tailed off, not really sure what to add to that. "Well, we're here with our family and-OH BLOODY HELL! Georgie, we're late to meet them at the pyramid!" George just rolled his eyes. "Well if someone hadn't gone missing we wouldn't be!" He retorted. "Don't use that against me, you ran off to look at those medallions from the other stand!"

"Hey!" The Hitachiins shouted, getting the Weasley's attention.

"Maybe instead of arguing-" Hikaru stated.

"The two of you should hurry to where you need to" Kaoru finished.

Fred and George looked to them, then back at each other. "Right, let's hurry or Mum will have us locked in the tombs for a year." Fred stated, his brother nodding. "Well come on you two, don't get left behind!" George beckoned and followed his twin back through the crowds of people.

"They turned and weaved through stands and passageways before they reach a secluded dead end. "Um, you know the shuttles to the pyramids are all the way on the other side." Kaoru pointed out, confused as to why they were over here. "We're not taking those muggle packed contraptions." George said. "We got a special way. George, cover their eyes."

The Hitachiins were about to protest but the younger Weasley had already clamped his hands over their eyes. "Come on! Let us go!" Hikaru protested. " What's that noise? What are you guys doing?" Kaoru asked, the sound of bricks moving could be heard.

"Come on!"

George pushed the Hitachiins forward before removing his hands from their eyes. The four of them were in a tunnel, illuminated by torches along the wall.

Where are we?" Hikaru asked, looking around. "Just a little passage we know." Fred stated. "Let's get a move on." George encouraged, ushering the younger boys further through the tunnel. They continued for a while before finally reaching another dead end. The Hitachiins just watched as Fred pressed against the wall and it began to part open. The blinding sunlight streaming in.

Looking around, Hikaru and Kaoru realized they were on the outside of the city where the pyramids were. " Did we just…How did?" The Weasley twins shared a smirk and each held a finger up. "It's a secret."

Continuing on, Fred lead the way until they were a few feet away from a crowd of people, all with flaming red hair. "Looks like it's time. " George said, coming up to stand with his brother. "Yup. You two hang back, this could get ugly." Fred advized. Taking a deep breath, Fred and George made their way over to their family.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Hikaru and Kaoru flinched, even from this distance the twins could hear the shout of whom could only be the Weasley's mother. It took a few minutes but eventually, the woman stopped scolding her sons and one of the Weasley twins called the Hitachiins over.

"Mum, Dad. There are the friends we've been corresponding with for the past few years." George explained. As Hikaru and Kaoru approached, they heard one of Fred and George's brother whisper,"Oh great, they've duplicate."

"Meet Hikaru," Fred began, placing his hand on one of the twins.

"And Kaoru Hitachiin." George finished, setting his hand on the other twin.

"Hello dearies, I'm Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur, and the rest of our children; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron , and Ginny." She said, shaking their hands. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am." The younger pair replied, giving bows as well. "My such gentlemen. Fred, George how come you both can't be like this?"

" Because we're not Percy."

"As the Weasley twins received another scolding from their parents, this time joined by one of their brother's, Ginny approached the Hitachiins. "So, you guys are the ones that helped my brother's with picking me a gift?" She asked.

"Yes." They replied together

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome."

There was a bit of silence as the young twins and Ginny just stared at each other. "So then, where are you both from?" She asked.

"Japan."

"That's neat, what brought you to Egypt?"

"Holiday"

"How, old are guys?"

"Twelve."

"Do you two say everything together?!" Ron spoke up this time, getting a little creeped by the Hitachiins.

"No."

"Alright, enough bugging them." Fred interjected, shooing his siblings away. "You're making them nervous." George added. "They're the ones making us nervous. You two don't even talk together." Ron pointed out.

"We don't?"

"Enough you two." Shouted one of the older siblings. Hikaru and Kaoru remained pretty quiet, more than normal as they watched the interactions between the Weasley siblings. They occasionally added input but only responding in unison.

"Alright kids, line up for a photo." Mrs. Weasley announced to her children, Hikaru instantly pulled his brother out of the way. "Fred! George! Which ever one you are leave ave Percy alone! Charlie don't encourage them." She shouted to her sons. She took a photo then turned to the Hitachiins.

"Would one of you please take a photo of all of us?" She asked them, giving a warm smile. "Of course ma'am." Kaoru responded, taking the camera. "Thank you so much dearies. Now you just press the button up here." Molly instructed before going to stand with her family.

"It took a little time to take the photo, not just because the camera was really odd looking but Fred, George, and Charlie were moving around a lot. Finally after a minute Kaoru was able to snap the photo. "Now how about one of you two with Fred and George." Mrs. Weasley suggested, taking the camera back.

"We don't know-"

"Oh come on, stop that unison talk can get over here!" George shouted as Ron and Ginny pushed the Hitachiins over to their brothers. " You two need to live a little more." Fred said, ruffing one of the young twins' hair. " Ok boys look this way. Smile!" Molly said, holding up the camera.

After several more photos, Mr. Weasley stated that is was getting late and time for them to return to where they were staying. "Why don't the two of you join us for dinner. It would be no trouble at all." Mrs. Weasley offered to Hikaru and Kaoru. "Thank you, but we can't." Hikaru spoke up. "Our parents are probably looking for us now. " Kaoru agreed.

"Oh, well, in that case, it was wonderful to meet you. Come to London next time!" She said, surprising the boys with a hug. " We will, thank you." They replied.

"Fred, George, take them back safely will you." Arthur said to his sons. "Yes Dad.

"Yes Dad."

* * *

You're mom is very, uh, motherly." Hikaru said, trying to find the best way to describe the Weasley twins' mother. "Yeah, she's the best. " Fred stated. "A little naggy sometimes, but it's for our good." George smiled.

After the meeting at the pyramids, Fred and George had lead Hikaru and Kaoru back through the secret passage. They engaged in small talk on the way back to the bazar and while heading into the city. The Hitachiins had lead the way to their hotel and now all of them stood outside just talking.

The two of you don't really socialize much do yah? We can tell." Fred said, rising an eyebrow. " We don't see why we should." Hikaru stated. "Come on. You can't just hang around each other. Trust me, there are times when you just gotta hang around others." George added on. " We'll think about it."

The Weasley's laughed and ruffled their friend's hair. "Just keep your chins up." Fred said. "And open up more." Pushing their hands off, The Hitachiins waved goodbye to their friends.

"They do have a point. Perhaps, we should open up more?" Kaoru said. "It may work for them. But we're different. I don't think it'd be the same." Hikaru stated.

"Still, we could try."

" We'll see."

* * *

 _ **I know it's slow moving but since I'm only making this story about 6 chaptes long I figured I better pack them with lots of detail.**_

 _ **I hope I'm portraying both sets of twins well. Personally I think Fred and George are more out going than the Hitachiins. The two don't use "We" or "Us" that often, perfering to use "I" and their names. The Weasley twins prefer to show that they are each their own person and do spend time apart, if only for a few hours, with friends. Maybe that's cause they, un like Hikaru and Kaoru, have 5 other sibblings.**_

 _ **The Hitachiins, at this age anyway, are still quite reliant on each other. They prefer it just being them and will, by default, act as one if uncormfortable. Talking together, acting the same way, I personally think it's their defence to try and get people to go way. Granted, later on, in the manga and anime they both open up but this was how they were before meeting Tamaki.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! woot woot! Hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday. Quick note before you read, since this story is only gonna be 6 chapters long, this chapter and the next take place pretty close together. So right now we are in book 5. Enjoy.**

* * *

Two more years had passed by. Fred and George were hanging out with Lee, Katie, and Angelina in a secluded area out on the school grounds, the March breeze blowing by.

"That pink toad is sure gonna have her hands full with what we got planed for her this week." Fred sneered, his twin smirking in response. "I still can't believe Mcgonagall actually gave you the key to Umbridge's room for that last prank!" Lee laughed. "That was wonderful." Angelina added, leaning against Fred.

The group talked a little more before Umbridge's horrid voice echoes through the enchanted megaphones she had Flich install.

"FREDERICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY! REPORT TO THE HEADMISTRESS' OFFICE! FREDERICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY, REPORT TO THE HEADMISTRESS' OFFICE!"

"It's just Fred." The twin groaned as he and his brother gathered their belonging. "Blimey, what did the two of you do this time?" Lee asked, a smile tugging at his face though. " Beats me. A better question would be what didn't we do." George responded. "We'll meet up in the common room. " Fred said, giving Angelina a quick kiss on the cheek before leading his brother way.

"Finally, come sit." Umbridge greeted, ever so sickly sweet. "Tea?" She offered.

"No, thanks." Fred and George responded, not moving forward or wanting to sit down. The atmosphere was tense, neither party speaking. "Very well then. Down to business." She said folding her hand on her desk. "I want to know whom the two of you have been corresponding with for the past year. " She requested/ demanded.

"I don't know what you mean...Madam." Fred stated,adding the last part quite resentfully. "Don't lie to me, Mr. Weasley!" Umbridge exclaimed. Opening a drawer, the toad of a woman extracted an obviously opened envelope. "I've noted the two of you get multiple letters from this same correspondent throughout the year."

"It's it illegal to open other people's mail." George pointed out, stepping forward to try and snatch the letter way. "Don't interrupt me!" She said, getting up and moving around to be in front of them. "I'll ask you again. Whom have you been corresponding with? "

The twins stayed quiet for a moment. "Our cousins." George answered, Fred quickly nodding in agreement. "Your cousins? I highly doubt that. I've done my research, the two of you have no cousins with the last name.." Umbridge pulled out the letter and tried to read the last name of the senders.

"He-he-tah-sii-"

"Hitachiin. And yes we do have cousins with those last names. They live abroad. " Fred stated. Still seeing that the pink menace was still unconvinced, George reached into his bag and pulled out a small photo album. Rummaging around he held out the photo of him, Fred, Hikaru, and Kaoru at the pyramids. They younger twins looked uneasy and tried to leave but Fred and George's images kept dragging them back.

"Very well. You may resume your previous activities." She said, though not fully convinced. "What about -"

"I've said good day, Mr and Mr. Weasley." She said waving her wand and the twins were forcibly sent out.

* * *

"You sure this is how it works?" Fred asked as he looked at the receiver and buttons on the pay phone. After being evicted from Umbridge's office, Fred and George met back up with their friends. Retelling the events, and coming to the conclusion that Umbridge will no doubt prevent try the two from communicating with their friends, the two trouble makers made plans to sneak out to the nearest muggle village.

Currently the two were trying to figure out how to operate the muggle payphone. "Well it's what Hermione said to do. Guess it wasn't a bad idea to get their phone numbers." George said, reading the numbers off the slip of paper he had and pressing the corresponding numbers. Once George was finished, Fred head the receiver to his ear. "Remember you don't have to yell. Hermione said not to." George reminded.

The phone rang for a very long time, the two began to get nervous about whether they had the right number. Finally a very sleepy voice answered.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Uh...Is this Hikaru or Kaoru Hitachiin?" Fred tentitavly asked.

"Who is this?"

"Fred Weasley."

The sound of shifting and a door opening and closing could be heard before the person spoke again. "Fred? It's Kaoru. It's four thirty in the morning, why are you calling?" The younger Hitachiin asked, stifling a yawn. " To full your lives with mischief and mayhem." Fred laughed. "Where is Hikaru?"

"He's still asleep. We have school in 3 hours. " Kaoru responded. " What about your brother, I doubt you'd sneek out on your own." He questioned. "Georgie's right here. ("Hey kiddo!" George called.) Yeah we snuck out of school just to talk to ya." The elder Weasley replied. "Why? Trouble with the owls?" Kaoru halfly joked.

"Kao, you got no idea what is going on."

Alternating between the two of them, Fred and George retold everything that was going on as best as they could. "So you guys didn't get our last letter?" Kaoru asked. "Unfortunately no. Umbridge kept it and more than likely destroyed it by now." George explained. "Dang. We thought something strange was going on, all your letters for the past month look like they've been open" Kaoru explained.

"Yeah. It's just really bad right now. " George concluded. "Well can't the two of you just leave? In a letter you said your shop was all set." Kaoru suggested. " We could, but not yet. The school need to laugh, it wouldn't be right." Fred explained. The three talked back and forth for a while back before it was deemed late and Fred and George figured it was time to get back to the castle, plus Kaoru wanted to catch some more sleep.

"Well, sleep tight kid. Give ya brother a 'hello' from us. We'll contact you during the summer, if not sooner." Fred said, receiving a "bye" from Kaoru before the line went dead.

* * *

"GIVE 'EM HELL FOR US, PEEVES!" Fred shouted back to the poltergeist as he and his twin rode off, the cheers and applause from the students fading as they moved away. "Mum and Dad are going to be furious once they hear about this. " George said, giving a laugh at the end. "Yeah, but it's not like we need to go back home." Fred reminded. "We've already got our flat and shop ready for operation."

"Yeah. Hey, let's take a quick trip before we start our lives as adults."George suggested.

"Where were you thinking?" Fred asked, despite knowing exactly where his brother was thinking of going.

George pulled out a small bell, uttered a quick incantation, and tied it to the front of his broom. The little bell jingled and jerked to the right. "Hope you're ready for a long broom ride?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my dears! Yes it's been a while, hope everyone is alright(especialy with what happened in Orlando, i hope any of you who live there/ have friends or family are all safe) Um, i don't really have much to say to start this off but for a quick time refrance, this is after Fred and George leave Hogwarts but before the start of book 6. Hikaru and Kaoru are in their second year of junior high and still have not met Tamaki. (I don't think they meet him till around March so when their second year is ending and Tamaki's first year at Ouran academy is about to start.)**

 **So enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Tap!_**

 ** _Tap!_**

 ** _Tap!_**

It was the middle of the night in the Hitachiin manor. Both of the twins were fast asleep. Or they would be if not for the sound coming from their window.

"Kaoru..go let Fuji in." Hikaru mumbled.

"You do it." Kaoru responded, shifting under the covers. "You're closer."

 ** _TAP!_**

 ** _TAP!_**

 ** _TAP!_**

"Kaoru!"

"Uh, fine!" The younger twin shouted, getting up to go to the window but not before shoving his brother.

Making his way over to the window, Kaoru opened it without really thinking. "Look at that, George, the boy just opened the window without thinking." A voice said. " True that, Fred, good thing we're not burglars." A second voice respond to the first.

Kaoru rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the two people outside his window. " Fred?! George?! Wh-what-?! How?!"

"We'll gladly explain everything. Now let us in."

* * *

"Wow! So this is what your lives are really like?" Hikaru asked.

After Kaoru had let the Weasleys into their room, he hurried back to his bed to wake his brother. Once Hikaru was awake, and after he got over the shock of who was in the room, the two sets of twins settled down so Fred and George could retell all that they've been hiding.

"Yep. There are laws against having muggles find out about magic. Like we could have told you but with everything going in our world, Fred and I thought it would be best not to risk it." George explained.

"Man, are where more magical communities? Like is there one here in Japan?" Kaoru asked. " Oh yeah, there are communities all over the world." Fred stated. " You just have to know where to look. But I don't suggest looking for them, trouble is brewing." He added on. "Dang, we been reading the paper but never would think stuff like this was going on." Kaoru said, looking through a copy of the Daily Prophet that the Weasleys had with them.

" Well then that means things haven't reached this far. The Order is working to make sure nothing leaves England." Fred replied. " No better time to open our shop then now when people need a laugh." The Hitachiins made gestures of agreement and continued to look at all the stuff the Weasley's had with them.

"So when are you guys opening the shop?" Hikaru asked, picking up an extendable ear. "The second week of June. That way school is out." George explained. "Smart. Think we can come see it once it's open?" Kaoru asked, stifling a yawn. "We'd love to have you both around. But we'll have to see, with all the trouble coming up, I don't want the two of you getting caught up in it." Fred pointed out.

Hikaru was going to protest but a yawn pushed its way through. " Looks like it's time for you two to get back to bed. Growing boys need their sleep." Fred added, standing up to stretch. "What about you guys, are you leaving?" Kaoru asked, looking as the elder boys got up. "Well not exactly." Fred stated. "George and I are taking a vacation for a week, but of course the two of us gotta find a place to stay."

"Why don't you stay here?" Hikaru suggested. "Won't your parents find it odd if two strangers just suddenly appeared overnight?" George asked.

"No." The Hitachiins replied.

"Dad's in Germany working on a deal for his company." Hikaru explained.

"And Mom is in Milan, hosting a fashion show." Kaoru added.

"So the two of you are just here by yourselves?" Fred questioned. "We have the maids" The two added.

Fred and George looked to each other with raised eyebrows. "Well...then where do we sleep?" Fred asked. The Hitachiins got up and motioned for their friends to follow. Leading the way down the hall, Hikaru and Kaoru showed the Weasley twins to one of the spare rooms.

"Woah"

The guest room was just as large as the Hitachiins' queen beds, a dresser, connected bathroom, and a beautiful chandelier hanging from the center. "It's a bit of a mess but it's just because we haven't had any guest saying in a while." Hikaru explain. "Man, if this room is a mess then I don't know what you'd make of our room." George stated, leading the way into the room.

"We can only imagine." Hikaru and Kaoru said, both yawning afterwards. "Alright, off to bed you two." Fred said, shooing the younger pair of twins back down the hall. "We're going, we're going." Hikaru retorted, entering his and Kaoru's room. "Have a good night guys, call the maids if you need anything. " Kaoru added, bidding them goodnight.

* * *

The following day the Weasleys were rather rudely awaken by two of the manors maids.

"Our apologies,Sirs. But the young Masters asked us to wake you both around noon." The maids explained. "WHY?! We only fell asleep...three hours ago!" Fred commented.

"We understand, but in order to get over jetlag is to stay up." One of the maids explained. " We have breakfast set up for you both downstairs."

"Fine, we'll be down in a few minutes." George groaned as he sat up from his bed. The maids bowed and excused themselves. " Was I seeing double, or where the maids also twins?" George asked, getting up as stretching. " Considering who's home we're in, it doesn't surprise me." Fred replied as he entered the bathroom.

Once the boys were dressed they exited their room and, with slight difficulty, found the stairs and made their way to the dining room. The room was vast, with a long table and beautiful chandeliers. "Coffee for you, Misters Weasley?" One of the maids asked. "Umm..yeah, thanks." George responded, waiting until his cup had been full. Fred looked door into his cup, blowing on the liquid and taking a cautious sip.

"Uh! This taste awful!"He grimmised.

"You're suppose to add sugar, Fred." George pointed out, stirring the sweetener into his cup. "I knew that."

The two were relatively quiet. The two were unsure of really what to say, mostly due to not knowing if the maid were listening in, and also being alone in a strange house. But something caught George's eye. "Hey what are these?" He wondered aloud. Reaching over a few seats away, the younger Weasley held several uncrumpled letters.

 ** _Dear Hikaru,_**

 ** _I know you don't know me, but I've known you since the start of term last year and I can't hold my feelings back anymore!_**

 ** _I really really like you!_**

 ** _Please meet me tomorrow in the courtyard after school if you feel the same way!_**

 ** _Dear Kaoru,_**

 ** _I can't keep this a secret anymore! Kaoru, I love you! I truly and wholeheartedly do! Please accept my feeling and go out with me! I'll be waiting by the fountain during lunch._**

 ** _Dear Kaoru_**

"My looks like our little prodigies and quite popular with the ladies! Check these out Fred." George said, passing the letters over to his brother. "Man, we were never this many love letters. Wow!" Fred exclaimed, looking over all the love notes. "Hey we should go see them at school. It's about lunchtime, I'm sure one of them is being asked out right now."

"Help them out with some magical flare?" George added. "Well more for the girl, or girls. I think those two have enough flare." The elder twin stated. "Oi! Miss!" Fred called out, catching a passing maid's attention. "Hai, do you need something sir?" She asked, her english a little choppy. "Uh yeah, how do we get to Hikaru and Kaoru's school?"

"Oh! It is about five miles away. I could ask driver to take you, the boys should be on lunch soon." She explained. "That would be great, thank you." George replied this time. The maid nodded and left the room.

* * *

"Thanks. Uh, there will be no need to pick us up again. The four of us are probably going to wander around once these two get out of school." Fred said, thanking the limo driver as he dropped them off at the school. "Very well,Sirs. Call us at the manor if you need a ride." The driver tipped his hat before pulling away.

Turning to the school, the twins noted how extravagant the school looked. Still , for them, it was no Hogwarts. "The maids said we should go to the office first for visitor passes. " George said, leading the way. Entering the building the boys were again in awe. "Yep, this is definitely a place for rich people."

It luckily wasn't too difficult for the Weasleys got their passes and, with the help of a third year, the two were able to easily make their way to the courtyard. "That student said Hikaru and Kaoru are usually here during their lunch times." Fred said, looking around. "I think I can hear water, the fountain is where that note asked Kaoru to show up." The two made their way towards the fountain, passing two female students.

"You hear Misao's confessing too one of the twins today." One girl said.

"Seriously?! Doesn't she know what they do to girls" The other replied.

"She wouldn't listen. She's convinced she can change them."

"Honestly, those two are the cruelest people ever! It's no wonder they don't have any friends."

"With how they view people as toys, I don't think they deserve them."

Fred and George stopped, turning to look back at the girls before turning to each other.

"You think.." George began.

"Come on!" Fred said, pulling his little brother along. As they reached the fountain they could hear voiced, semi muffled by the water. Fred motioned for George to hide behind the closet pillar would allow them to hear the conversation but not be seen. From their vantage point, they could see a girl and one of the Hitachiins.

"HEY KAORU! YOU HEAR THAT, SHE WOULD GLADLY TAKE EITHER OF US!" Hikaru shouted. The girl, spun around to see the other Hitachiin come out from behind a pillar. "So you say you love me and then say you'll happy take my brother." Kaoru stated. "Why would either of us ever be interested in someone like you!" They shouted.

"YOU TWO ARE HORRIBLE PEOPLE! HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN!" She shouted at them before running off, passing the pillar the Weasleys were behind. Back in the courtyard, Hikaru and Kaoru were talking. "Well there goes the rest of our lunch time. " Hikaru started, tearing the letter up to pieces. "Let's head to class, we're done here."

"So this is what you two do at school?"

Hikaru and Kaoru turned around to find Fred and George, the elder twins looking down at them with disapproving looks. "Where did you two come from!?" The Hitachiins exclaimed, started to find them there. "England. So explain yourselves." Fred demanded. "Explain what? We aren't doing anything wrong!" Hikaru retorted, pulling Kaoru away with him. " He's right, it's not our fault people can't tell the difference between us. " Kaoru agreed, moving to stand with his twin.

"Nothing wrong? Playing a trick like that on someone, especially a girl, that has to work up the nerve to confess only to twist their words around. You don't see anything wrong?! " Fred pointed out, taking a step forward. "The two of you are pranksters!" Hikaru stated. "Yeah, like you guys haven't switched places." Kaoru added.

" Never when it comes to feelings! I'm honestly very disappointed with you both." George stated, crossing his arms. " Like we care what you think! Come on Kaoru let's get to class." Hikaru said, walking away. Kaoru paused for a second, not really wanting to leave his friends this way, but the look Hikaru sent him made the younger twin follow his brother.

It was quiet as Fred and George watched the two leave. "We need to do something." George said. "No doubt. How come we didn't see this before?" Fred asked. "This is the longest we've spent with them. It's not-"

"Excuse me."

The Boys turned to find the same third year they as spoken with earlier. "Unless the two of you have official business here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Classes have resumed and we can't have visitors wandering around." He explained while pushing up his glasses. "Right, we're heading out. " George assured. "I'll escort you, I need to drop these off with the counselors." The student said.

The walk was awkward, the Weasley's were reminded of all the times they've been escorted to Mcgonagall's office. "Hey um..uh." George stuttered. "Kyouya. Ootori, Kyouya." The student replied. "Kyouya, do you know anything about Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin?" George asked. "I know numerous things about them and everyone. Why do you ask?" Kyouya asked, turning to the younger Weasley. "What are they like during school? My brother and I haven't really gotten to know them much."  
"Acedemily wise, they are straight A students, in the tops of their class, perfect school records and no major remarks." Kyouya explained. " And socially?" Fred asked. "That is a different matter." The third year responded. "I don't care what they are like out of school, but during school I have noted that they are very...reclusive to say the least." He said. " You'd have to listen in on the female students to learn more."

Kyouya open the door to the office, holding it open for the two visitors. "Well thank you, Kyouya. And thank you for escorting us." George thanked, giving a bow. "It was no hindrance. Mr…?" Kyouya trailed off this time.

"Oh, I'm George."

"Fred. Have a good day.  
"Like wise."

Standing outside the school again, Fred let out a sigh. "So what are we going to do?" Fred asked. "Not sure. I'm just kind of upset right now." George said. "I feel you. Hey, how about we go into town for a bit. Walking around will help clear our minds." Fred suggested. "How about we visit the magical community here. We could find a possible place for expanding our shop in a couple years. " George added.

"Thinking ahead of yourself a bit, Georgie. But alright, plus I wanna send Angelina a letter."

"Let's just be back by the time school is out."

* * *

The school be rang and the students all filed out. Hikaru and Kaoru lingered in their classroom, Hikaru taking his time to pack up his stuff. "We should apologize. " Kaoru spoke up. "For?"

"Come on HIkaru, you know what for." Kaoru said, gripping the strap of his bag.

" We didn't do anything wrong! And I'm going to apologise!" Hikaru shouted, storming out. "But they are right." Kaoru muttered following his brother. They stayed silent as they walked through the school and out to the front.

"Our limo isn't here." Kaoru said, looking around. "That's impossible, it usually here." Hikaru added. "Well about time you two got out." Fred called out, walking up to them. Hikaru felt his face heating up, both with anger and embarrassment. Kaoru sort of stepped behind his twin, trying to avoid eye contact.

"What are you guys still doing here." Hikaru grumbled out. "Well ,one,in case you forgot, we're staying with you two. And two, we got something to show you." George said, giving a smile like his twin. "What kind of something?" The Hitachiins asked. "Something from our world." Fred said. "We got to go into town though."

Hikaru and Kaoru were still reluctant but their curiosity got the better of them.

"Ok. Lead the way."

Fred and George ushered them ahead, guiding them. Once in town, George motion to follow down an ally. " The entrance is this way. " He said. Hikaru and Kaoru raised eyebrows but with Fred pushing them from behind they didn't have much choice. "Alright. Here we go." George said, turning to the wall and taking out his wand.

"One."

"Two"

"THREE!"

THE Weasleys quickly pulled apart the Hitachiins, Fred grabbing Hikaru and George grabbing Kaoru. Before either of the younger duo could make sense of what was happening both groups disappeared with loud **_CRACK!_**. Each pair disapparating to two separate locations.

* * *

 **Well that is it for now. This chapter was gonna incorprate more of the weasleys' vacation but I think i'll add it in the next chapter. This means that insted of there being 6 chapters there may be 7, I don't know i'll see how the next chapter goes.**

 **Just some random stuff I reacently went to Megacon! I got to see Vic and Todd! And I also got James and Oliver to sign a drawing I made of them(plus I gave them a chibi version of it for them to keep!) so I'm really happy still. They are all really wonderful guys!**

 **Alright it is almost 2:15 am, i am hella tired and can no longer see straghti. have a good night./ morning stay safe and I'll see yall later!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I STILL LIVE MY LOVELIES! Yes it has been awhile and I apologies for taking so long, lots of stuff as gone on since and it's just taken all my time. but regardless here is the next chapter.**

* * *

"Where the hell is my brother!"

After being grabbed by the elder Weasley twin, Hikaru felt like he was squeezed through a straw before he ended up falling flat on a carpet floor. He was slightly stunned and tried to get his head together. Once his vision stopped spinning he tried to make sense of where he was. It was a small bedroom, the walls adorned with moving posters of dragons.

"Have a nice trip?"

Hikaru turned to see Fred walk in, a owl clutching a letter on his shoulder. "Where is Kaoru?! Where am I?!" Hikaru questioned looking around for this twin. "We are at my brother' Charlie's house in Romania. As for Kaoru he's with George. Relax kid, he's fine." Fred said, walking over to the window and letting the bird go. "Not until I see Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted, trying to move around Fred to exit the room. "No. Sit down." Fred stated, moving to block the younger boy's way.

"Where the hell is my brother!"

"I said sit down!" Fred sternly stated, pulling out his wand. Hikaru could feel something pick him off the floor and ruffly set him on the bed. "Now listen, Hikaru. I have a bit of a bone to pick with you. Mostly your controlling attitude." He said. Pulling up a chair but still holding his wand out.

"My controlling attitude? Kaoru ha-" Hikaru began

"This isn't about Kaoru. This is about you!" Fred butt in. "Don't think I couldn't see the way you lead that conversation earlier today. " He sighed. "What do you think you were trying to pull? Does it make you feel good to play with someone's emotions?" Fred demanded. The room was silent for a moment. "You two...wouldn't know how it feels. How it feels to have everyone around you think you are your brother or your brother be you." Hikaru said.

"No one ever bothers to get to know us, they just assume we are the same. You and George don't know what that's like."

.

.

.

"You're right, George and I don't know what it's like to be compared to each other," Fred stated."But we do know what it's like to be compared to everyone else."He added, leaning back in his seat. "We weren't the eldest kids in the family, nor were we the youngest boys, and we definitely weren't girls." He said, running a hand through his hair. " Neither Georgie nor I ever made prefect, head boy, or quidditch captain, and we certainly didn't have perfect grades."

"Now with George and I starting a joke shop and not ministry work, well you can picture what our parents must think of us."

" I guess you have a point. At Least we..I'm not competing with five..six other siblings." Hikaru stated. "You don't need to compete with anyone but yourself, Kid."Fred said, patting the boy on the back. "Now come on. I got something awesome for you." He said, getting up and leading the way out of the room and down the stairs.

"Finally, thought you two were gonna be up there for-ever!" Charlie exclaimed, getting up from his seat. "Well he's more stubborn than I thought." Fred laughed. "Hikaru, you remember my big brother. Charlie, you know the kid."

"Vaguely, he didn't talk much during our first encounter." The Elder Weasley brother recalled. "You've gotten taller, squirt. " Hikaru gave kind of a nervous side smile and tried to hide behind Fred. "The kid's still an introvert." Fred stated. "So we all set?" He asked. "Totally, they're waiting outside."

Charlie lead the way to the door and lead the way out, Fred and Hikaru following close behind.

" _There is no one you need to compete with but you._ " Fred's words rang through Hikaru's head, causing him smile. ' _I guess I should work on it._ ' Looking up, Hikaru froze.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" He exclaimed. Before them was a magnificent dragon. It was a beautiful blue colour that looked silvery in the light. Surrounding the beast where several men holding it still with ropes. "Charlie, Mate, 'bout time you got out!" One of them called out. "Blame Freddy and the squirt. Both taking their sweet time in their heart to heart chat." Charlie explained, reaching the dragon and petting it. "Hey, baby. "

Hikaru stood frozen looking at the creature, still in shock. "Is that really? I mean am I looking at a-"

"Yep, a dragon." Fred grinded ruffinging Hikaru's hair. "It's a Swedish Short Snout to be precise. "Charlie added, grabbing a specially made harness and putting it on the dragon. "Hold on, you guys _ride_ dragons too?" Hikaru asked. "Well no. Dragons are pretty dangerous, you got to have the gear and be specially trained like my brother." Fred explained. "Be we do have a few that have been tamed, and trained, enough to allow you to ride them. " The elder Weasley clarified.

Done with the harnessing, Charlie hoisted himself onto the beast's back. "So then, you ready, Squirt.?" Hikaru's eyes widen a little. "Me? But-but-"

"Oh come on, do something you can brag to your little brother about for once." Fred stated, pushing the Hitachiin over to the dragon. The creature snorted, startling Hikaru for a moment. "Take my hand." Hosting the younger boy up, Hikaru settled awkwardly behind Charlie. "Wow." He awed, feeling the scales of the dragon and the movement as it breathed.

"Ok, Squirt. Hang on tight."

The dragon shifted and it's wings opened, prompting Hikaru to grab onto Charlie as they shot up. "Open your eyes, Squirt. Don't be a coward." Charlie's voice carried over to Hikaru. Propping an eye open, the boy felt the wind hit his face as he looked out over the side. "This is amazing!" Hikaru exclaimed, a large grin on his face.

"Unfortunately we won't be able to fly over the city, Dragons aren't the easiest things to hide." Charlie explained, steering the dragon. "It's fine, this is already incredible. " Hikaru said. Euphoria corsed through the elder Hitachiin as the dragon flew higher up. But still in the back of Hikaru's mind, he wondered where Kaoru was.

* * *

The younger Hitachiin sat quietly at a small table in a slightly furnished flat. After being ripped away from his twin, Kaoru and George appeared in an alley in front of a pub. He was dazed, confused, and a bit scared. " You alright? Do ya need to hurl?" George asked, patting the boy's back." No I think I'm ok." Kaoru said, holding onto the wall.

"Just breath. Apperating kind of turns your stomach inside out the first time." The Weasley explained. Once Kaoru had caught his breath, and felt level headed enough to walk, George lead him into the pub. "Ah! ! Good morning to ya!" The bartender called out. "Shouldn't you and your brother be in school, eh?"

"Morning, Tom, ah school is for those who don't have a shop all set." George greeted, waving at him. George wheeled Kaoru through the pub and out through the back door. " Kaoru watched as his friend pulled out his wand and tapped several bricks in a certain order. There was the sound of rumbling bricks before a doorway appeared.

"Where are we?" The young Hitachiin asked, following George the the passage. "This is Diagonally. It's the wizard version of a Muggle shopping district. " He explained. "We're in England?!" Kaoru asked, as he looked around with wonder. The sun was still spilling into the alley as several shop keepers were getting their stores ready for the day. "Yep, miles away from home. Come on."

George stopped at an empty corner shop. The building was large, paint fading on the outside, and windows boarded. Pulling out a key, the younger weasley twin open the door and ushered Kaoru in. "Lumos."

Lanterns ignited and illuminated the shop. "Wow...this is your shop!" Kaoru exclaimed, looking around at all the merchandise. "Yep, everything in here was made by us. The building was bought using some money at a very good friend of us gave us, we owe him a lot."George explained, " Follow me. I have something to talk to you about." He added, and lead the way up the stairs.

Reaching the top they walked down a short hallway before entering a small living room and kitchen. "Go ahead and take a seat at the table, I'll get us some tea." George said, walking to the to the small kitchen. Kaoru quietly sat at the table, looking around the room at the many boxes and few furnishings.

"Why am I here?" Kaoru asked, looking over to where George was. "You're a smart kid." George began, flicking his wand and having two mugs fly out of a box. " Why do you think you're here, Kaoru?" The younger boy bit his bottom lip and shifted awkwardly. "Because what happened at lunch?" He stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"Why do you believe that? " George pressed on, raising his a cup to his mouth. "Because...we yelled at you and Fred." The Weasley twin looked over his cup of tea and raised an eyebrow. "Did you, did you yell at us? Cause if memory serves, it was Hikaru that yelled." George corrected.

"What do you want to hear from us?! That we're sorry? That we didn't mean it? You and Fred just wouldn't get why we do the things we do." Kaoru shouted. The two just looked at each other in silence. George's gaze calm and collective while Kaoru glared back, frustration and guilt mixed in his eyes. "No, I don't know why you and Hikaru do what you do. And quite clearly, you don't either."

The young Hitachiin gripped the table and looked away. "I guess a better question is do you want to keep doing what you both do? I saw the way you looked when Hikaru called us out." George pointed out.

"Why do always follow after what Hikaru does?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've learnt a lot about the two of you over the years and have noticed a few things whenever the four of us are together." George began, setting his cup down. " The both of you say 'We' and 'Us' quite an awful lot. More than Fred and I probably ever have." He revealed. "What does that have to do with anything? It's just how we talk about ourselves." Kaoru explained, not understanding what George was trying to get out this.

" How about when talking about yourself? Surely you take to account your own opinion when both of you make a combined decision, right?" George asked, raising an eyebrow. " Of course we...we...i.." Kaoru trailed off, looking away and sitting back down. "See."

Kaoru turned back and folded his arms. " Surely the two of you make joint decisions." He stated. "Yeah, we do. For things like our shop or anything that requires an agreement. But not for personal things." The Weasley twin clarified. " If Fred is about to do something stupid, do I tell him? Yes. Not that it will stop him but I can't tell how many times I've saved him from Angelina's wrath." George laughed.

The room was filled with George's laughter for a moment, even Kaoru let out a little chuckle with how infectious it was. "The point I'm trying to make, Kaoru, is that you need to speak up. Don't let Hikaru pull you along with something if you don't want to go through with it. Hell, if your brother leads you to cliff would you follow him off it?"

Kaoru smiled a little shyly. " You probably would ." He chuckled. " Touche." George smirked, though he knew the younger boy was just playing. " It's just..I don't want to make Hikaru upset or angry with me if I don't go along with something. We...He and I only have each other." The Hitachiin twin admitted.

"So let him get angry. Trust me being around each other the whole day can get a bit much. " George said, running a hand through his head. "And don't feel bad for the decisions you make for yourself, or for speaking up against your brother's ideas." The Weasley twin added. "Believe me, even if he gets upset he won't go anywhere. That's the one good thing about being twins."

"Yeah, you're right. And w-I'm sorry, I'll try to get Hikaru to apologies to." Kaoru said, running a hand through his hair. "Hey don't worry about it, it isn't your job to make him apologise. Now, come on, I want to show you around the Wizarding World. "

* * *

It was eight at night in Japan, the Hitachiin manor strangely quiet. **_CRACK! CRACK!_**

Hikaru and Kaoru fell in a small pile as they reappeared. "Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed, embracing his twin. "Oh my god! Where did you go? Wow you should have seen the dragon it was amazing!" Kaoru grinned and held onto his brother. "I've been in London. I got to visit George and Fred's new shop." He explained. "You saw a dragon! No fair!"

And the younger set of twins chatted away, Fred and George looked on in amusement.

" Looks like our mischief, is managed, Eh Freddy?"

"Couldn't agree more, Georgie."

The Hitachiins stopped talking and turned to their friends. "Hey guys." Kaoru spoke up, "We, Hikaru and I, just wanted to say thanks for today. And also," The younger Hitachiin paused and nudged his brother forward. "I wanted to say...sorry.." Hikaru muttered, a little too embarrassed to look up at the Weasley twins.

"Apology accepted, Kid. " Fred said refining the younger boy's hair. "Now then what's there to eat?"

There was a small round of laughter before Kaoru said they should just head down to the kitchen and ask the chef for something to eat.

" Hey how come the staff hasn't raised an alarm? We've been gone for four hours." Hikaru questioned. "Oh, we told your housemaids we were going to be out all afternoon and into the night." George replied.

The following days were far more fun. After classes, the two sets of twins went out around Tokyo, seeing the sights and trying the local cuisine. Half way through the week, the four of them were lazing about when a letter and small red envelope.. The red one erupted and the bellowing voice of Fred and George's mother echoed through the room.

"What was that?!" Hikaru questioned, uncovering his ears. "Our mom. She's pretty angry and worried about us." George said, waving his wand and making the remains of the howler disappear. "Who is the letter from?" He added. Fred flipped over the letter and a big grin overcame his face.

"Angelina." The Elder twin replied and moved away to read his letter. "Who is that?" Kaoru asked. " It's his girlfriend. Those two have been together for a while. Look at him, smiling like an idiot." Fred looked over and stuck his tongue out. "You're just jealous that you don't have my good looks to get a girl."

Eventually the end of the Weasleys' vacation week came to an end. "Are you two sure you can't stay longer?" Kaoru asked. "We could but I don't think we should." George said, packing up the rest of his clothes. " Part of the job as being the owner is knowing when to be responsible about days off." Fred added. "Well come back soon. I wanna see your shop."

The Weasleys nodded and agreed to keep in contact a little more often. "Take care of yourselves boys, we'll hopefully see you soon." George said. "And remember what we've told you. Especially you." Fred added, looking to Hikaru. "Take care, kids."

With two loud **_CRACKs!_** The two were gone. It was quiet for a couple seconds.

"How long do you think it will be this time?" Hikaru asked. " Not too long this time, I hope." Kaoru respond. "Hey they left us a box." The elder twin stated noticing something poking out from under the bed. Pulling it out they opened it to find a number for sweets, a few fireworks, and a pair of mugs with their names on them.

"Wanna go out back and set these off?"

"Sure."

* * *

 **Well I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, we are almost to the end. happy holidays and merry xmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright, so I kind of lied and have chosen to make another chapter. This was going to be the last chapter, before the epilogue, but it was starting to get too long. So here picks up just a little bit after the last chapter, in HP book 6 and carrying on till almost the end of that book. The Hitachiins are still second years in middle school and leads into just starting their final year. Hope you all enjoy and sorry for the wait.**_

* * *

It wasn't too long of a wait for Hikaru and Kaoru to hear from Fred and George. The following week, the Hitachiins awoke to Fuji tapping at their window. "I'm coming girl, calm down." Kaoru groaned and he unlatched the window. His owl hooted and held out her leg. "Thanks girl. I'll have Hikaru get you a mouse." Kaoru said, scratching Fuji behind the wings after removing a letter and a rolled up newspaper.

"Hey, Hikaru wake up! We got mail." Kaoru shouted, plopping down on his side of the bed, receiving a groan from his twin. " Open it later, it's only eight...on a sunday…" Hikaru muttered, hiding under his pillow. "Fine, you can read it later but I'm gonna open it." Kaoru said, tearing the envelope open.

 _ **Hey kiddies! George here!**_

 _ **Wow the two of you would not believe how busy we are! Wow! We had a line all set before we even open, and may over 4000 in sales at half way through the day! How have to two of you been, did you find that box of tricks and treats Freddie and I left for yah? Bet you did! Anyway that's all I wanted to say. The two of you better not have played any of your tricks again, cause Fred and I will know! Well that's it, talk later!**_

 _ **-George**_

Attached to the letter was a photo of the two in front of their shop. Kaoru smiled as he watched the images of his friends wave up at him. Turning his attention to the next piece of mail. It was a newspaper alright, but judging from the moving images, more than likely it was one from the wizard world.

Unfurling it, Kaoru found another note attached to the front page.

 **Sup Hitachilings,**

 **Hope you the two of you have kept your noses clean. Man, it's been crazy over there from the moment we opened up! God, I can't wait for you guys to come see it! But, I've got some bad news. George and I agree that it's too dangerous here in our world right now. I personally never thought I'd deem anything too dangerous but with more attacks going on, it's not safe. For anyone.**

 **So I took the liberty of taking out a subscription for our newspaper for you guys. It may get difficult for us to keep sending letters but at least this way the two of you will be aware of what is going on. Don't worry, it's under fake names.**

 **Stay out of trouble and let us know if you see any trouble.**

 **-Fred**

Setting down the note, Kaoru opened up the newspaper and skimmed through it. _**"Ministry in Corruption.", " Wizarding Inquires being conducted", "More disappearance".**_ These were just a few of the headlines that popped out as he skimmed through the pages. "Geez. This is a lot!" He thought aloud.

"What is? What's that?" Hikaru asked, sitting up. " A newspaper from their world. Looks like a buch off stuff is going on, look here." Kaoru explained and pointed out a section of writing _ **. "Muggles in Danger."**_

 _ **Apart from the wizarding casualties that have already occurred, it's quite evident these horrid events are also spilling into the non-magic world. Death Eaters, on You-Know-Who's orders, have been targeting locations in London, Manchester, Glasgow, and possibly even as far as Dublin. Most recent the attack on the Millennium Bridge, in London.**_

 _ **Muggle Prime Minister and other British officials have managed to squelch the muggle population's suspicion, but for how long.**_

 _ **Returning to our world, It is suspected-**_

"Woah, so that's what last night's news was about." Hikaru recalled.

"I hope they'll be alright…" Kaoru trailed off, lowering the newspaper. "Like only fifty years have gone by since the last world war, and now half of England is at war again." He pointed out. "Hey don't be thinking thoughts like that. They got magic! Magic, bro! I'm sure they can protect themselves better than those of us without magic." Hikaru countered, not enjoying his twin's gloomy thoughts.

"But the other side also has magic. Cancels itself out, doesn't it?"

Hikaru paused before replying to this brother, not wanting to admit that Kaoru did have a point.

" How about we do something fun! This is depressing." Hikaru blerted out, grabbing the letter and newspaper and tossing them onto the nightstand. " Come on, let's go to that theme park in Osaka, or shopping in Ginza? Something to fill the day." The elder Hitachiin suggested, springing out of bed. "All this coming from the guy who didn't wanna wake up fifteen minutes ago." Kaoru mused, stifling a laugh.

"Shut it and put on some clothes!"

* * *

Several months passed by passed by. The letters from the Weasleys' to the Hitachiins had decreased. Normally 4 letters from each of them a month, it had dwindled to half. The Hitachiins kept up to date though the "Daily Prophet" all the events and changes occurring in the Wizarding world.

Hikaru took up the habit of reading the paper and summarizing the events for his twin. Kaoru reverted to being less vocal about his thoughts of what he believed was occurring, repressing his worry from his brother.

Their letters too were taking a told from all the exterior events. Fred and George would normally fill their letters with two paragraphs of great detail, one written by each of them, answering and explaining any questions that the younger pair of twins were having. But with the severity of the Wizarding World progressing, Hikaru and Kaoru noted the letters becoming shorter. They were no longer filled with explicit details, but semi short explanations. And at the bottom it would either be signed Fred or George; rarely together anymore.

And Hikaru and Kaoru, unfortunately, had also semi-regressed to their previous behavior. The two isolated more and kept quiet about what they new was going on. Several classmates had noted their strange behavior and confronted them about it, but were met with retorts and scoffs from both of them.

It was now almost late December and class had just ended. The weather was getting colder as winter set in. "So what are we going to do for the holidays this time?" Hikaru asked., folding his hands behind his head. "I think I hear mom say that grandma was coming to visit " Kaoru replied. The two continued to converse till they were at the entrance and interrupted.

"Looks like I found myself a pair of orange pops." A sneyd voice to their side alerted them.

"George?" Hikaru questioned.

"No it's Fred." Kaoru countered, earning a smile from the Weasley. "Gotta step up your game, Kiddo. Call let your little brother out shine you now." Fred teased, ruffling the pair's hair. "What's been going on. Staying out of trouble?" He asked. "We try." Hikaru replied.

"Where's George?" Kaoru asked looking around for the other Weasley twin. " Georgie is back home, he's manning the shop today." Fred explained. " I'm a date."

"A date?"

"Don't listen to him. It's official business first."

A woman-beautiful, with long brown hair and flawless dark skin, walked up to them. "Fred I could throttle you right now! Don't just start walking off in a strange direction!" She scolded, shoving the Weasley. " Sorry, Ange love. I just got excited." Fred apologises, latching his arm around her.

"Oh right. Ange, these are Hikaru and Kaoru, the ones George and I are always talking about." Fred introduced. "Hitachlings, this is my girlfriend Angelina."

"Hi." They both replied.

"It's very nice to me you both at last." She began. " Fred and George talk nonstop about the both of you everyday when we were in school." Angelina related, making the Hitachiins feel sheepish. " So, what kind of 'official ' business are you on?" Hikaru asked. "Does it have to do with everything going on in the UK?" Kaoru asked, biting his lower lip.

Fred opened his mouth but paused as he noticed something about the twins. Kaoru was looking worried, with his hands firmly grasping the strap on his backpack. Hikaru had tensed up at his brother's question and had instinctively moved slightly in front of him. Fred mentally cursed at himself and made a note to tell George when he got back.

"No, no, nothing like that." Fred lied, waving his hand dismissively. "Since Georgie and I have had such great success with our shop, I took the liberty of scouting out a possible location for a second shop." He continued. "I asked Ange to come with me because she wants to be the Manager for that shop." He added on, placing his hands on Angelina's shoulders

"I do?"

" You do!" Fred stated. " And I do, too, Honey, but lets save those for the wedding." He commented, earning a smack from the ex-quidditch chaser. "Anyway that's all we came for. Just wanted to check on you two since it's getting harder for George and I too send letters. Oh! Almost forget."

Fred reached into his coat pocket. "Thought I'd deliver this in person." He said, handing Kaoru the letter. "You're not gonna stay longer?"

"Afraid not. Duty called little ones, plus looks like your ride is the only one left." Fred added, pointing out their limo. "Well tell George to visit us next." Hikaru started, pulling his brother to their limo. "Will do, kids. Take care." Fred and Angelina waved as the boys got into their ride and pulled away from the school.

"I thought you were going to tell them that we are investigating a possible Death Eater sighting in the area. They may have seen something." Angelina said, looking over to her boyfriend. "I was. But I couldn't." Fred stated. "Did you see the way they acted just now? I thought George and I had really gotten them to change." He sighed.

Angelina moved over to stand in front of him and absentmindedly fixed up his scarf. "Fred, I'm sure you and George have done your best to get those two to open up. But just because you and your brother found it easy to make friends, and develop your own personalities, doesn't mean it was going to be the same for those two." She explained.

"They have to break out on their own, when they are ready. Or luck has to shine and someone just has to break through their walls and drag them out."

Fred snickered. " You got a point there. Alight Ange, let's get going. Mom wants me back in time for Christmas."

* * *

The sound of crackling would, shattering glass, and the intense heat that radiated from the fire that enveloped the burrow. "Mum, what are we going to do now?" Ginny asked, looking from her home to her mother's face. Molly took a deep breath and looked at her daughter, her sons, Harry and Hermione, and her husband.

"It's going to be ok Ginny. I'm going to have you all stay at the leaky cauldron while your father and I restore what we can." She explained. "Don't worry. The house will be back to normal by Easter." She assured, hugging her daughter. "Fred, George, take Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione to the leaky cauldron and check them in. Then send word to Kingsly, we may need some help." Arthur instructed.

"Soon as we can." George saluted. "We'll come too. Come on you lot. " Fred said ushering his siblings and friends. Each twin took hold of one sibling and either Harry or Hermione before spinning and apperating in Digonally.

"I thought we were going to the Leaky Caldron?" Hermione asked, looking around. "This is the outside of your shop." Fred and George rolled their eyes. "Very observant,congrats Hermione." Fred clapped. "Not that the Cauldron isn't nice but I think mum forgot that we too have a place of our own. " George said, pulling out keys and unlock the shop, ushering the kids in.

"Up to the top, first door to the left. Don't break anything , we'll be back in time to open the shop." George called up.

"You heading back to Mum and Dad?" Fred asked. " In a couple minutes. I got to send a letter." George explained. "We're going to need to cut down on more letter. I just want them to know we are alright." He explained. "Alright bro. Don't take too long, and I got dibs on the next letter." Fred said, before disappearing with a _**CRACK!**_

Heading to their shared office upstairs, George grabbed a spare piece of parchment.

 _ **Hey guys,**_

 _ **How the pair of you been doing? I've heard a few things from Freddy about the last time he visited. I'm not going to scold you, it's not your fault for relapsing. I guess we shouldn't have exposed you to everything that was going on over here, I bet it's scary to a couple of of kids.**_

 _ **You're going to read something in the paper soon, but don't worry! Fred and I are safe, as is the rest of our family.**_

 _ **We're going to have to cut down again on letters. If this last incident is anything, we are probably being watch, I'd hate for the two of you to get mixed up in all this. I want the two of you to stay safe and try to make some friends. Get away from the mess that is going in our world for a while and connect back with your own. Don't push away people who want to reach out to you. They may just be the extra pull/ push you both need.**_

 _ **Take care, and Merry Christmas**_

 _ **-George**_

* * *

"THE ONE ABOUT TO RIP THE LETTER IS HIKARU!"

The twins twisted around to see the upperclassmen that had spoken to them last month. The weirdo, named Tamaki Suoh, had approached the two after they had pulled another one of their "jokes" on another girl. He had proposed a strange proposition. If he could figure out which twin was which, the two would join his club the following year at Ouran Highschool Academy.

And today was the last day. Tamaki stood there pointing at them, a triumphant smile on his face.

"And what is your reasoning?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"Call it intuition." He stated.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Well I guess I won, now the two of you are my new hosts. We'll be meeting in the 3rd music room on the second floor tomorrow right after class, but the club won't officially start till the new school year next week. I'll see you boys there. " Tamaki waved and turned to walk way.

"That isn't a good enough answer!" Hikaru shouted. "Yeah, you got to come up with something better than that."Kaoru added on. Tamaki turned slightly back. "It's not something at would make much sense, but if you gentlemen insist."

"You both have a different air about around each of you. Hikaru has an arrogant and stubborn nature about him, while Kaoru has a more soft and understanding air. Also if you can read people you also get to see some slight differences in body language. " He added on.

"So why us?" Kaoru asked.

"Because you two seem to need to get out more. I hear a lot about the two of you, not very good things mind you, but I think I can change that. So I'm determined to become your friend, or at the very least get you both out of your own world more." Tamaki continued. "That and you both have the looks I'm looking for in this club."

Hikaru and Kaoru stood stunned and surprise at the answer.

"So then, I'll be expecting you tomorrow after afternoon."

And with that, Tamaki walked away leaving the twins still in shock . It took a minute before either of them spoke. "Our limo is waiting, we should go." Kaoru muttered and pulled his brother along. For the rest of the day the two were unusually quiet, not really speaking till bedtime.

"We're not going." Hikaru stated, folding his arms. "Why?" Kaoru asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Why? Cause it's stupid. Why should we need to join some club because of..of.. whatever that guy said." The elder twin retorted. "Because he has a point.?" Kaoru replied, turning around to face him. Hikaru sat up to argue back but noticed what his brother was holding.

"You're reading their letter again. Why?"

Kaoru sighed and looked back to the note. " Because I think George is right. We are getting to invested in their world that we don't even know or pay attention to what is going on around us." He claimed.

"So what? We just turn our backs on our friends for these new people that don't even know about us?" Hikaru questioned. "We didn't know Fred and George either back, what seven or so years ago? And look at us now!" The younger twin pointed out. "I'm not saying we cut them out, but it won't do us any good worrying over them."

"Can't we just...give them a try?"

The two stayed quiet. Hikaru huffed and laid back down, turning around to face away from his brother. " 'll try."

The following day , the two stood before the doors of the 3rd floor music room. Looking to each other, each took one handle and slowly pushed the door open.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Well we have reached the end, but as I've said i will be adding an epilogue. So this last chapter picks in book 7 and we shall carry on till just passed the beginning of the OHSHC manga/ Anime. Enjoy**_

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **What have you guys been up too? Hope the shop has still been going strong, and that you guys are doing alright. So I know it's been awhile since our last letter, or yours, so we decided to to send you an up date before summer hits.**

 **Well Hikaru and I joined a club.**

 _ **More like we were made to.**_

 **Ignore Hikaru, but in a way he is partly correct. I rather not go into detail but me and Hikaru made a bet sometime ago with the president of this club, if he could guess which of us was which, and he won. In the long run we I suppose it wasn't a bad thing.**

 _ **Geez Kaoru, tell them an entire story of our life while you're at it.**_

 **I was going to tell them about the other members of the club. It's pretty much composed of four other members aside from us. There's Mitsukuni and Takashi, or Hani and Mori for short. They're a pair of cousins in their second year at the high school Hikaru and I will be attending next year.**

 **Hani is kind of acts, and looks, like a kid even though he is sixteen. Mori is pretty quiet but a nice guy, he's also sixteen but looks like he could pass for 20. Then we have Kyouya. He's the vice president of the club. I'm still not sure about him, he's pretty cool and collected and can find information on practically anyone.**

 _ **He's more than likely planning world domination or something. Kyouya's family has influenced pretty much everywhere, so I think it's possible. There's just a lot about that guy that makes you think he's plotting something.**_

 **Yeah but in general he's alright. Finally we have the boss, Tamaki.**

 _ **He's an overly dramatic and narcissistic idiot, . He practically drags all of us around all over Japan just because he wants to go on an adventure. And don't even get me started on his club theme ideas.**_

 **Hikaru has a point on all that. The boss is naive but tenacious when he really has his mind set on something. Pretty admirable actually, in certain situations.**

 _ **So we've been reading about what has been going on in your world. Your ministry is a total wreck! New minister, corruption, and spies! Gosh, when will everything end? Hopefully soon, for you guys anyway.**_

 **We hope to hear from you two very soon, we know that with everything going on it's getting more dangerous. Just don't forget us. Stay safe.**

 _ **Hikaru and**_ **Kaoru.**

Fred and George read over their most recent letter from the Hitachiins, the rest of the letters scattered around on the table of their parents living room. Tonight was a very important date. The order had gathered at the burrow to go over the plan for safely transferring Harry Potter. Ron, Ginny, Bill, and Hermione occupied the other chairs and sofa in the room while Molly and Fleur were making dinner with Arthur, Remus, Kingsley, Moody, and Tonks went over plans in the dining room.

"What are the two of you reading, You're both so quiet. " Molly questioned, entering from the kitchen and picking up one of the letters. "Who are these people you keep sending letters too?" She asked.

"You remember those two boys we introduced you and the rest of the family too back during our trip to Egypt. It's them, Mum." Fred explained. " Ah, yes, those little lads. How have they been, you should bring them around for dinner sometime." She suggested, setting down the letter.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Mum. With how everything is, I'd be dangerous." George added on. "Look at you two. Being mature about this how situation. I'm very impressed." Arthur voiced, entering the room with Remus and Mad-Eye. "These correspondents, have they every had any family with dark wizard ties?" Remus inquired.

"They're muggles and they live all the way in Japan." George explained. " The two of you would do best to stop this letter sending all at once." Moody grumbled. "We are in dangerous times! The last thing we need just before executing this mission is to draw attention to us due to muggles."

"We've already had to cut down on our letters since the year we left Hogwarts. We've been really careful not to get them involved in any of this. " George explained. "I have to agree with Alastor, especially after tonight, all of us will be under more surveillance. And if any death eaters get a hold of one of these letters, they will track down these boys and could use them." Remus added on. " It's best of cut them out. Completely."

The twins gritted their teeth and opted to gather their stuff and head up to their old room. "Boys, Boys! Don't do anything brash!" Arthur called after them. " We'll be leaving in thirty!"

Fred and George shut the door and sat on their old beds, silence between the two of them for a moment. "I hate having to actually agree with them." Fred started, falling back onto the bed. "I know, but what can we do. Especially after tonight we'll be under more surveillance. " George asked, running a hand through his hair.

As if inspiration struck, Fred sprung up from his bed and ran to their closet. He searched around for a while before pulling out a small old muggle radio. "What the bloody hell have you kept that old thing in there for?" George questioned, taking the muggle contraption from his brother.

"It was something I was gonna give Dad for the holidays some years ago but then we had that accident and it smashed. I've repaired it mostly." Fred explained. "I was thinking. Lee has that talk show of his he's running. Perhaps we can use that to keep in touch with the boys." He added on.

"I like the way you think Fred. But how will they be able to toon in?" George noted. " Lee's talk show requires a password after all, and we can't just pop in every time he changes it."

Fred waved his hand dismissively. " I have that covered too. I'm gonna put an enchantment on this with the passwords already set, I just want to get Lee's approval first." He explained.

"BOYS! IT'S TIME TO GO!" Arthur called up to them. "JUST A MINUTE!" Fred shouted back. "We'll send our letter when we come back and I'll finish this up tomorrow, Lee's coming over anyway." He voiced.

"BOYS!"

"COMING!"

* * *

"Anything arrive yet?" Hikaru asked. " No, no sign of anything, not even the newspaper. " Kaoru sighed, bopping his head against the window. "They said it would hopefully only be a week till they sent their next thing, and it's coming up to almost three weeks now." Hikaru groaned, throwing himself onto their bed.

Kaoru rolled his eyes and looked down to this hands, where he was holding the last letter.

 **Sup' Kidies, Fred here!**

 **Well I got lots of stuff to relate to you two but first and foremost, we're safe. George and I just got back from a mission with the rest of the Order and it went well for the most part. George got a little scuffed up, but nothing serious, he's resting for now.**

 **Moving on, you two may have noticed that the Daily Prophet hasn't been arriving for the last few weeks. The paper these days has been nothing but Propaganda and the Ministry has been tightening their security with any outgoing mail, so I canceled your subscription.**

 **But with that said, this is also going to be our last letter for...well for quite sometime. But don't worry! George and I have a friend who runs a radio talk show, his way of trying to keep the people up to date with what is really happening and keeping their hopes up. I'm still finishing up the radio for you guys but it should be there with in a week.**

 **I can't add anymore, best to keep this short. Stay safe Hitachlings.**

 **-Fred.**

 **CRACK!**

"WHAT THE -!"

"WHO ARE YOU!"

A strange guy, with dreadlocks and carrying a box steadying himself before answering them.

"Wow, those two said you both looked a little like them but I didn't think it was true." He commented, regarding the twins before scoping out the room. " Damn, nice room."

"Who are you before I call the police!" Hikaru demanded, holding up a lamp in defence. "My name is Lee Jordan. You must be Hikaru, Fred said you'd be quick to attack." Lee said, a laugh hidden in his voice. "You know Fred and George?" Kaoru asked, relaxing a little since Lee popped in.

" 'course I do! They're my best mates!" Lee grinned, and plopped down on the bed. " How are they? We haven't heard from them and the paper they had subscribed stopped coming." The younger hitachiin explained. "Yeah, George cut it." Lee stated, springing back up.

"Look kids, I can't sugar coat it so I'm just gonna tell you how things are." The new wizard arrival sighed. "Shit is bad. Our Minister is dead, the ministry is overwhelmed by death eaters, and most of my friends are in hiding now." He explained. "Which brings me to this."

Pulling out his wand, Lee flicked it and the wrappings on the box ripped and a small tombstone shaped object rose up. It was a small, antique, light brown radio. "It's a gift from the my boys. George canceled your Daily Prophet subscription; which is good cause it's full of rubbish propaganda, and Fred fixed this little thing up."

Hikaru took the radio and looked it over, Kaoru walked over and joined his brother to examine the gift. "What are we supposed to do with an old radio?" Hikaru questioned, turning it around. "It has no batteries, no cord, how do you turn it on?" Raising his wand again, Lee gave it a tap. The radio face lit up and the sound of music blared out.

"Oh awesome! This is my favorite song!" Lee exclaimed, turning the volume up. " Ok so it works. " Kaoru said, lowing the volume. "But why a radio. Is it something you guys have in your world?" He asked.

"Yes, actually. See I run a small talk show called PotterWatch." He began. " It's my way of showing resistance and keeping up the moral of those who are in hiding, plus it's a way to relay messages from members of the Order." Lee told, moving his hand animatedly. " Like a secret agent?" Kaoru compared.

"In a way. The guys suggested it would be the best way to stay in contact with you, sending letters and visiting isn't an option anymore." Taking the radio back, Lee turned the knob and turned it to a particular station. " This is the station I'll be broadcasting from tomorrow night, I change channels every thursday."

"And how will we know what channel it will be next?" Kaoru asked. "It's hidden in the broadcast, but for you two don't worry. " Lee said, waving his hand. "Fred enchanted it so it will automatically switch channels."

Looking over at the clock on the Hitachiin's wall. "Oooo, I've over stayed a little too long." Lee abruptly stated, spring up from the bed. "Take care, was nice meeting you. Hopefully next time will be under...pleasant circumstances."

And with a _ **CRACK!**_ Lee was gone.

Now alone with the radio, the twins looked to each other. "I don't have any words tosay." Kaoru said, taking the radio from his brother. " I'm worried about them, Hikaru." The elder twin nodded and put his arm around him, pulling him closer. "I am too."

* * *

 _ **"**_ _ **This wraps up the broadcast for today. Runner, Rapier, do the two of you have any last parting words?"**_

 _ **"Yes we do River. Hitachlings, if you both are listening to this. Rapier and I are hoping you're not letting what is going on in our world keep you from loving your lives. Enjoy your days and stay safe.**_

 **"That's right, Runner. This will all be over soon and we'll have a lot to catch up on. Be safe boys. Everyone be safe and support Harry Potter."**

The radio shut off as Hikaru and Kaoru sighed. Hikaru rolled over in bed as Kaoru got up to set the radio on their dresser. "Next week will be their birthday." The elder Hitachiin commented. "I know. I wish we could somehow send them a happy birthday. How old are they turning?"

"Twenty. Damn they are old." Hikaru chuckled. "We also start at Ouran Academy next week too." Kaoru also pointed out. "We should get a new style. I'm getting tired of this bob." He added on. " We should get something outrageous. Could you just imagine what the Boss would say."

The twins burst into laughter before simultaneously yawning. "We should get back to bed. We have exams in the morning." Hikaru stated, pulling the covers over him. Kaoru agreed and settled in the spot next to his brother.

"I hope they're safe..."

.

.

"Me too."

* * *

 _ **"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY WEATHER REPORT! LIGHTNING HAS STRUCK! I REPEAT LIGHTNING HAS STRUCK!"**_

Fred and George sprung up from their sofa hearing the report. The time had come. Harry had made his appearance and official declaration of war. "To night is the night, ready?" George asked. "Hang on. " Fred moved over to the cabinet and opened a drawer, pulling out a letter.

"I wrote this in advance for when ever it was time. Just a little surprise for them, letting them know it's over." He said, going over to hand it to their owl. "We could just apparate over to see them after the fight." George chuckled. "Yeah but I'm going to need a nap after fighting You-know-Who. "Fred pointed out, opening the window and letting the owl.

"It will be all over after to night. Come on Georgie let's go."

* * *

"So why are we meeting today?" Haruhi disgruntled asked. It was the Saturday, close to noon , and even though the newest member of the host club hadn't had anything serious planned for that day, coming to school wasn't high on her list. Currently, Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins were waiting in the music room for the rest of their friends to arrive.

"Kyouya-senpai suggested that we take the first Saturday to plan out our events for the month." Kaoru explained, looking out the window. "Look here come the others." Hikaru pointed out, seeing the rest of the group walking the grounds. " I'll be right back, I'm going to get something to drink." Haruhi said, excusing herself.

"We want drinks too!" The boy's exclaimed. "Make us some Commoner's Coffee!" Hikaru called out. "And use our special mugs!" Kaoru added. "Damn rich kids." She muttered under her breath.

"Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Haru-chan! We are here!" Honey announced, entering the room ahead of the others. "My dear sweet daughter where are you, come give daddy a hug!" Tamaki exclaimed, going off to find Haruhi. "We brought lunch." Mori stated, setting down two large plastic bags.

"I assume we are all here now. Where is Haruhi?" Kyouya questioned, taking count of everyone. "I'm here- GET OFF ME SENPAI!" She exclaimed, shooing Tamaki away as she pushed out a cart with a teapot and several plates and cups. "I made some tea, and coffee, for everyone. Plus, brought over plates."

"Good work. I suppose lunch is the first thing on the agenda." Everyone took a seat at one of the many tables, Haruhi taking the roll to serve everyone their drinks.

"I thought we asked for coffee in our special mugs Haruhi!" Hikaru pointed out, his brother nodding in agreement. " I don't think you would want them." She explained. "The both have two large cracks running down the sides, I left them next to the sink."

"What!?" The twins got up and rushed over the the little make shift kitchen area. The sitting near the sink where their mugs that Fred and George had sent them a couple years ago. "Perhaps we could have them fixed, save them for Fred and George when we see them?" Kaoru suggested, looking over his cracked mug.

"Hmm..I suppose." Hikaru grumbled, quite upset. "Hey! There's an owl outside!" Honey's voice carried over to the twins. Hurrying back, the other members were looking out the window to the the bird. "I think he's holding something." Honey stated, pressing his face close to the window. " Sorry Honey-sempai." The Hitachiin's apologized, moving their upperclassmen out of the way in order to open the window.

The owl hopped forward and held out its leg, letting the boys take the letter before it flew off.

They stayed quiet for a moment, looking to each other before down at the letter in Hikaru's hands.

"Should we...should we open it?" Kaoru asked. Forgetting they were surrounded by the other members of the host club, together they both opened the envelope and read the letter.

 **Sup Hitachlings,**

 **Well boys, today's the day, night, whatever time it is. I'm writing this letter in advance so I don't know what date it is but if you guys are reading this then that means George and I are heading off for battle.**

 **A lot has gone on but finally we will be putting an end to You-Know-Who's rein. I swear if we make it out alive, I'm going to propose to Angie! But moving on this means we'll be able to see you, boys, again! We got so much planed to show the two of you, perhaps even the castle we went to school at.**

 **So I have to wrap it up, but until we meet again, take care.**

 **\- Fred**

Expressions of shock and happiness overcame the twins as they began to celebrate and hugged.

"It's over!"

"Do you think they've won?"

"Maybe they're still fighting now. How long does it take for an owl to get here from London?"

"Ahem."

The twins were quickly brought back to reality as the other members of the host club looked at them in confusion. "Sorry, we just got some good news from some friends. " Kaoru explained. " It seemed more than good news." Haruhi voiced. " I guess you could say that. All of you have read about the trouble going on in the UK over the past year right." Hikaru asked, everyone nodded.

"Well, our friends are part of a group to help stop the organization that has been causing trouble. They finally tracked them down and are launching a bust." Kaoru added on, making Fred and George sound like cops rather than joke shop owners. " And who are these two?" Kyouya asked, pushing up his glasses.

"Their names are Fred and George. Though I doubt not even you can find out about them Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru replied. "Well, we would very much like to meet these two. I didn't you both had any friends before being in the club." Tamaki noted, taking one of the pastries Honey and Mori had brought.

"Boss, you wouldn't be able to handle Fred, George, and the two of is in the same room. " The twinssaid . "Well this has all been some enlightening information but if we could now discuss club business." Kyouya interrupted.

* * *

About two weeks later, the Hitachiins returned from club activities to a package in their room. Inside of course were several candies and tricks from their favorite magical friends. A letter was also attached, but it wasn't from the twins.

 _ **Hello,**_

 _ **This is Ginny, Fred and George's little sister. I'm writing this for my brothers. They're alright but going through a lot now that the war is over. George is working on running the store and Fred...well he's with some of our friends.**_

 _ **But anyway I hope you enjoy the package, I tried to pick out things the two of you would like. It may take a while for my brother to contact you but don't be upset, they are going through a lot.**_

 _ **Thank you both for being there for them.**_

 _ **-Ginny Weasley**_

"What is this?" Hikaru exclaimed, confused about the obscurity of the letter. "Do you think they're dead?" Kaoru asked, biting his lip. " That's crazy Kaoru. They wouldn't be taken out that easily." Hikaru replied, not wanting that thought to get into in his head. "Then why does it sound like she's trying to hide something?"

"I don't know. Give me a piece of paper." Hikaru said, looking around for something to write with. Writing out a quick letter, thanking Ginny for her choice of tricks and treats but also asking key questions that they wanted answers to. Attaching their letter to Fuji, they sent her off and watched as she flew out of their vision.

"Do you think they'll write back?"

"I'm sure they will. We just have to wait."

* * *

 _ **Stay toon for the epilouge. Key not if you've not finished the Ouran manga there may be spoilers, so continue at your risk.**_

 _ **Runner is George in the potterwatch brodcast. I couln't find if he had an offical code name like Lee, Lupin, Kinsley, and Fred have so I made one up. Also, I fixed up their ages so they would make more sense. The pairs of twins are about four years apart. It's a little difficult to keep track of cause the Weasleys are birthday is in April, close to the end of their school year, and the Hitachiins birthday is in June, making them different ages before and after summer break since Japan has a different school calender.**_


End file.
